


Now, Right Now

by georgianablythe16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, cs fluff, cs post 5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgianablythe16/pseuds/georgianablythe16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble I wrote post finale. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote post finale. Enjoy!

            It’s later. Much later. After dinner at Granny’s, and Regina’s new information on Hyde, and the plans being set for tomorrow, so that they can all try to find another way to save this town _yet again_. It’s after all of that, and a mug of hot cocoa, that they finally go home.

            Emma doesn’t let go of his hand the entire walk, gripping his palm and entwining their fingers together so tightly she’s sure that her fingertips must be aching from lack of blood flow, but she really, really doesn’t care.

Neither of them speaks a word, opting for the gentle lull of the Maine air to accompany them on the walk, their hands swinging between them.

            He keeps looking down at her, a vibrant smile etched onto the dark features of his face. He hasn’t stopped smiling since she told him she loved him. Since she finally said those words when there are no curses. No impending doom (as far as they knew). No deaths, or gods, or darkness to be kept at bay. Just Emma and Killian and all the love that they have for one another.

            “I love you.” She’d said. She knew that he knew this, but it felt good to say. It felt like it needed to be said. So that Killian Jones knew, without a doubt, that Emma Swan, regular, every-day, Emma Swan, loves him.

            He didn’t say it back right away, just kissed her senseless, all while _literally_ lifting her off her feet.

No, he didn’t say it back right away, but he’s said it plenty of times since.

            Muttered against her lips between kisses.

            “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

            Pressed against the skin on her neck as they walked through the doors to Granny’s.

            “I love you, Swan.”

            Whispered into her hair as he presses a soft kiss to her head in the booth across from her parents.

            “I love you, Emma.”

            Spoken between gasps and kisses as he pressed her against the wall in the back hallway of Granny’s. Her leg hitched up around his waist and his hand buried in her hair as he bit and licked at any piece of exposed skin he could find.

            “I love you, my beautiful girl. Gods, I love you.”

            Now as they walk home he seems to have fallen into silence. No more quiet declarations of love and devotion, just these quick smiles he sends her way. He can’t seem to keep his eyes off of her.

            When they reach their home, their big blue house with the white picket fence and all those empty bedrooms that will no longer be empty, he follows quietly behind her up the front steps.

Reaching the porch, he hangs back as she retrieves her key from her purse, but before she fits in the lock she turns back to him, smiling shyly.

            “Will you—do you want to open it?”

            He smiles down at her, squeezing her hand and taking the gold key from her. His lips brush against hers quickly, a barely there kind of kiss.

            “Of course, love.”

            He unlocks the door effortlessly, grabbing her by the elbow and tugging her with him into the dark foyer.

            She turns to him, barely able to make out his silhouette in the dark.

            “I’ll make you a copy first thing tomorrow.”

            He just hums in response, grabbing her hand again.

            She tugs him towards the stairs, leading him up step by step, her eyes trained on him every few seconds as she swivels her head back just to make sure he’s really there. He’s really back. He’s really hers.

            She eases the door open to the bedroom, _their_ bedroom, slowly. The old wood creaking as it falls open, the pale light of the moon illuminating the room through the weathered white curtains that hang from the windows.

            He’s the one to close the door, turning her slowly and pressing her against it.

            There’s no urgency, no quick burning heat as he kisses her. This is nothing like their first kiss, their Neverland kiss. This is just like that night on Granny’s patio. When she finally let her walls down, when she finally let herself give into this man who gave up everything for her, time and time again.

            “I love you.” They say at the same time, lips still connected, just the words mumbled between the barely there space between them.

            She giggles then, and a deep chuckle runs through him, as their giddiness gets the best of them, both of them in absolute amazement at the circumstances that have led them to now.

            From beanstalks to Neverland to wicked witches. From time travels to frozen towns to queens of darkness. From dark ones to death to blessed by the gods reunion. To now. To this moment where it’s just them. Simple and breathtaking and everything neither of them had never dared to dream for.

            “I love you.” He whispers against the skin beneath her ear, as he tugs the lobe between his teeth, making her knees shake.

            “I love you.” She says as she kisses his jaw, running her tongue along the sharp shape of it.

            Even in silence they share their love for one another. With ever piece of clothing being divested of their bodies in utter reverence of the other. With ever giggle that escapes her when he trips as he tries to pull his socks off. With every eyebrow waggle he sends her as she lifts her shirt over her head. With every eye roll she shoots his way as he whispers something filthy against the skin of her stomach.

            And when they finally make it to the bed, _their_ bed, and settle against each other, the sweet slide of skin against skin, of no barriers between them, of all their walls being burned down, well, it all screams of love, and love, and never-ending, more-than-true, love.

            It’s later. Much later. As they lay tangled in the sheets, their legs entwined and their hands clasped together, settled between their beating hearts, it’s then that she looks into his eyes, so blue and so strong, unwavering and filled with love, it’s then that she whispers once more, letting the words leave her lips and settle in the space between them.

            “I love you, Killian Jones.”

            “I love you, Emma Swan.”

            They fall asleep wrapped around each other, and they know that there are more monsters to come, more villains to defeat, more realms, and more separation to overcome. They know all of this, and yet, it doesn’t scare them.

            Because, later, much later, they know they’ll still love one another, just as fiercely and as freely as now, right now.


End file.
